


冤家路窄

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基中篇-Sherllienna [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冤家路窄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: Thor是一个Ins博主，经常发一些街拍生活照。而Loki是他众多的粉丝之一，只不过是黑他的那种。直到有一天，他们遇到了彼此。Loki：什么？？你他妈跟我一个学校的？！已完结正文+番外。





	冤家路窄

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜警告！作者没吃药警告！灵感来自于我的朋友Hsiao，她最近已经在Ins上刷男神刷到癫狂了XD

 

01

善恶终有道，天命好轮回。在Loki Laufeyson过去二十年的人生里，他一直把这句话当屁放。所以他从没有想过，有一天，他也会成为那个被天命轮回的对象。

事情是这样的。

作为学校里有名的性冷淡先生——这个称号是他从前的一个追求者给他起的，因为不论对方是男是女，只要他们追求Loki，得到的回答都只有拒绝这么一种答案——Loki一直有个不为人知的小秘密。

他喜欢刷Ins，而且他的关注只有一位。是个叫Thor的男博主。

很难说为什么像Loki这样一个守身如玉的老处男会喜欢这种娱乐，可Loki就是很沉迷于每天打开Ins，看着Thor一个人在他的首页上疯狂刷屏。

这个金发男人可以算是他的性幻想对象了，他的身材正是Loki喜欢的那种类型——健壮的胸肌和腹肌，宽肩窄腰，更别提他那双迷人的蓝眼睛——Loki几乎是第一眼就迷上了他。他会一遍一遍地翻看Thor所有的照片，也会偶尔对着它们自慰，但他从来不点红心。

其实最开始Loki是会点红心的，不仅如此，他还会在Thor的每一条消息下留言评论。可很快，Loki就发现，Thor每次只会挑很少的一部分评论回复，而他一次也没有挑上Loki的。在经历了为期一个月的‘希望被回复’、‘失望’、‘再希望’、‘再失望’之后，Loki毅然决然地扔掉了最开始的用户名，重新注册了一个账号，光荣地成为了一名黑粉。

黑粉的意思，简而言之就是当Thor更新了Ins后，抢先在他的照片下做一些负面的留言。这个办法是某天他经历了第无数次失望之后想出来的，当时Thor刚刚更新了一条穿着天蓝色衬衫的街拍。特别关注的提示响了以后，Loki忍无可忍地发出了一条评论：你是怎么长成这么丑的，有人把你的脸削掉了一块吗？

这条评论出人意料地引起了一场轩然大波。最初Thor并没有想要出面，主要是他那些狂热的粉丝们在回击Loki。但后来因为回击的人数太多，再加上到了后期，所有的回击都已经上升到人身攻击的层面，甚至有人提出要人肉那个评论者时，Thor终于不得已出面了。

那个金发男人发了一条Ins，大概意思是尽管他不知道那位讽刺他的评论者究竟和他有什么过节，但他依然尊重他评论的权利；同时他也提出让自己的粉丝都理智一点，不要将一件小事上升到极其恶劣的程度。

这件事为Thor涨了不少人气。很多人都觉得他是个有涵养且大度的人，于是一夜之间，Thor的粉丝数量几乎翻了一倍。而作为此次事件的另一个焦点的Loki，则发现他自己终于得到了Thor的回复。

于是，他换了一个账号，开始了他的黑粉之路。

 

如果事情进展顺利，这种黑粉钓鱼的模式就会在他和Thor之间波澜不惊地持续下去。可偏偏事与愿违，而这都怪倒霉的Loki Laufeyson先生心血来潮跑到游泳馆去游泳。

Loki曾无数次偷偷幻想过他和他的梦中炮友邂逅会是怎样一番场景，为此他甚至发挥了他为数不多的想象力。而游泳馆作为一个俗套的邂逅场景，自然也没有在他的脑海中缺席。假如这是一个正常的爱情小说，那么正确的邂逅姿势应该是Thor的眼神无意间捕捉到了Loki完美的泳姿，两人搭讪一番之后开启上垒剧情。

可它不是。

这个故事不仅缺乏下限，没有节操，而且它的二位主角还一个是网红一个是黑粉。于是不管怎么看，它都和正常扯不上一毛钱关系。

这一天，Loki穿着他最好的黑色紧身泳裤，拎着泳帽泳镜，雄赳赳气昂昂地走进了学校的游泳馆。因为嫌麻烦，他省略了热身步骤，直奔主题跳进了水里。他在泳池里欢快地游了那么两个来回，觉得自己的泳姿优美得就像一条来自深海的美人鱼。

然后，他腿抽筋了。

Loki呛了好几口水，差点没把自己溺死在水里。他慌忙之间想抓住一个着力点，但他扑腾了半天也没能如愿以偿。半分钟后，当他已经开始放弃生的希望开始构思遗嘱内容的时候，有人瞌睡递枕头似的递过来了一只胳膊——或者一条腿——谁知道呢。

喝得很撑的Loki Laufeyson先生自然不会放弃这个机会。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸出了手，使出浑身力气用力地把那条谁知道是胳膊还是腿的玩意儿往下一拽。

于是，现在有两位溺水者了。

 

最终是游泳馆的救生人员把他俩捞上来的。Loki被捞上来的时候腿都软了——一半是呛的，另一半是吓得。他绵软无力地靠在椅背上，披着一个给里给气的粉色毯子，缩在椅子上哆哆嗦嗦地往对面瞅。

那个被他连累溺水的男人也没好到哪儿去，他苍白着脸色坐在Loki对面，一头耀眼的金发湿嗒嗒地贴在额头上。

感谢上帝，到这会儿Loki也没忘记金发是他喜欢的类型。他逆着光，眯起眼睛仔细地打量了一下对面金发壮汉的模样。紧致的腹肌，健壮的胸肌，金色的胡茬，还有……

等等，那双蓝眼睛怎么看着那么眼熟？

Loki整个人打了个激灵，再欲去看，对面的那个金发大个子却出声了。

“那个，”他有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，声音里颇有些紧张不安，“你一直这么恶狠狠地盯着我…咱们是从前有什么过节吗？”

这，这。Loki整个人舌头都打结了。这他妈不是那个网红博主Thor吗？？

 

02

说到底Loki也不明白为什么事情会是这样一个狗屁发展。

遇见一个自己在网上黑过的网红也就罢了，还在泳池里把人家拽到差点溺水。按任何一个正常的情况来讲，这个时候对方不揍死他也该恨死他了。可他眼前的这个金发大个子显然不能以常理去评判，他非但没有试图弄死Loki，反而不知道吃错了什么药，非要拉着Loki一起吃晚餐。

身经百战的Loki Laufeyson先生表示，这个世界变化得太快，而他已经风烛残年了。

Loki嘎嘣嘎嘣地咬着嘴里的勺子，懊恼得恨不得找个坑把自己埋起来。他现在很想掐死自己，假如他没有手贱去在网上黑这个男人，假如他今天没有一时心血来潮去游泳馆，假如，今天下午在面对这个浑身湿漉漉眨巴着蓝眼睛的金发男人的晚餐邀请时，他能够再坚定一些，那么是不是他现在就不会把自己置于这么一个尴尬的境地。

在Loki即将咬断他第三根舀冰激凌的塑料勺子时，一只手突然伸过来从他嘴里抽走了那根倒霉的勺子。全程放空的Loki盯着那只手看了足足三秒钟才回过神来，一脸迷茫地对上坐在他对面的Thor的视线。

所幸Thor并没有对他这种心不在焉的状态有任何不满。正相反，这个金发大个子正举着一杯柠檬水，透过杯沿饶有兴趣地看着他。

“你真的不自己看看菜单吗？”他推了一本菜谱到Loki面前，“毕竟晚餐不能只吃冰激凌，当然，吃冰激凌勺子也不行。”

不，我一点也不想吃晚饭。Loki煎熬地看着面前的那份菜单，觉得自己的头在突突地疼。他现在不仅不想吃晚饭，还想把中午的那份也给吐出来。说实话现在的情况太诡异了——他终于见到了他的性幻想对象，而结识方式居然是通过把对方拖下水。

“不了，”他无力地捂着自己的眼睛，不去看那个正一脸无辜地看着他的金发男人，“我现在真的吃不下什么，一份冰激凌就足够了。”

但他这种鱼脱水的状态显然吓到了Thor，以至于在Loki还没有反应过来的时候，对方已经坐到了他身边。Thor紧皱着眉，伸手摸了摸Loki光光的额头，试图弄清他是不是发烧了。而他掌心的温度则渗进了Loki的皮肤，让后者的耳根不由红了起来。

“你生病了吗？”Thor一脸担忧地看着Loki，仿佛他得了什么严重的疾病，下一秒就要晕过去似的，“是不是今天在泳池那里着凉了？还是出来的时候穿的少了？”

他越说越起劲，完全没有注意到Loki的脸色随着他的话变得难看到极致。后者坐在原地一言不发地掰着自己的指节，盯着对面喋喋不休的家伙恨不得把一碗冰激凌都丢到他脸上去。但那毕竟是他长期以来的性幻想对象，所以在犹豫了三分多钟之后，Loki毫无骨气地选择了妥协。

“我没病，”他发出了一声绝望的呻吟，“你别说了，我吃还不行吗。”

得到了‘没病’答案的Thor立即闭上了嘴巴，但他并没有回到自己的座位上去，而是挤在了Loki这边的椅子上，心满意足地开始给他介绍这家餐馆的经典菜。

于是，在之后的一个小时内，老处男Loki Laufeyson先生都在因为Thor那头耀眼的金发而分神。

 

可能Thor这个人真的有点自来熟，说得难听一点，就是他自来熟得甚至有点蠢。仅仅一顿饭的功夫，Loki就发现自己好像被这个金发大个子当成了认识多年的好兄弟。感谢Thor竹筒倒豆子似的在他耳边叨叨了一个小时，Loki现在已经完全摸清楚了Thor姓甚名谁来自哪里去往何处。

他们两个同校，但学的是不同的专业。Loki专攻英国文学，而Thor则学的是计算机。这两个八竿子打不着的专业导致了它们八竿子打不着的学院位置，于是这也就是为什么Loki从来没有听说过Thor这号人的原因。

Thor说话的时候总喜欢偏过头看着Loki，一双湛蓝的眼睛里清澈地映出Loki的影子。他的目光太过坦诚直白，以至于当Loki有一次不经意向他那边瞥去的时候，心跳生生漏了一拍。

而现在Thor又在冲着Loki眨巴他的蓝眼睛了。可能是这个时代就是这样，也可能是作为一个网红Thor的确有些职业病，在吃完了他最后一块牛排的时候，Thor打开了自己的手机，轻车熟路地开始自拍。他的手机没有关静音，导致他拍照的过程中手机一直传出咔嚓咔嚓的快门声。在Loki看来，那声音实在是蠢透了。他忍受了一会儿，正要开口制止Thor继续拍下去，后者的目光突然从手机屏幕移到了他的身上。

“我可以跟你合照一张吗？”他的蓝眼睛渴求地眨啊眨，假如他有尾巴，此刻一定是在身后摇个不停了，“我想发个Ins。”

Loki嘴里的半块牛排还没咽下去，听到Ins这个词，他差点没把自己噎死。他鼓着腮帮子，一脸惊恐地看着Thor，仿佛他是什么洪水野兽。

发Ins？Loki简直想把Thor径直掐死在原地。这个胸大无脑的金发妞到底在想什么？！他不知道自己是个一张图几万点赞量的网红吗？更别提Loki自己还是个黑粉。这要是把照片发上去了，那还得了？

不行，绝对不行。Loki努力地冲着Thor挥着手，竭尽全力地表达自己不同意的意见。可他刚摆了两下手，那个大金毛的眼睛一下子就黯淡了，一双不存在的耳朵也耷拉了下来，看上去可怜极了。

如果是别人做出这种表情也就罢了，可这个人偏偏是Thor，让Loki暗恋了快一年的Thor。当他魂牵梦萦的对象向他做出如此渴求的动作时，Loki实在说不出那个‘不’字。

“好吧，”他纠结地咬了一会儿嘴唇，犹豫片刻之后再一次选择了让步，“你可以拍，但是发Ins的时候要给我的脸打马赛克。”

他话音刚落，Thor的眼睛唰的一下就亮了。这个得到许诺的金发大个子一手兴高采烈地搂住了Loki的肩膀，把后者整个都圈在了怀里；另一手则高高举起手机，对准焦距后咔嚓一声按下了快门。

 

 

03

在上一次惊天地泣鬼神的惨痛会面之后，Thor便又从Loki的生命中悄无声息地消失了。文学院与工程学院的距离成功地让他们无法有任何偶遇的机会，而Thor也一次都没有主动联系过Loki，再加上接踵而至的Final Week，如果不是此前晚餐之后Thor在Loki手机中留下的联系方式，Loki甚至会以为Thor的出现只不过是他的另一个幻想。

日子平静而迅速地过去，之前那场小乌龙渐渐变得不那么引人注目。Loki一如既往地过着他学校-公寓两点一线的生活，在应付忙碌的期末周的同时偶尔兼职当个黑粉，而他的Ins上仍然只有Thor一位关注人。

有时候，只是在很少很少的时间里，Loki会想起那个金发蓝眼的大个子，并在心底暗自期待下一次相遇。但与此同时他又是矛盾的，毕竟之前一次的会面经历实在太过惨痛，Loki实在不觉得自己给对方留下了任何正面印象。

平平淡淡才是真。Loki这么对自己说。有时候性幻想就只会是性幻想，暗恋也只能停留在暗恋的层面。相比于去追求Thor，三年内得到毕业证对于Loki则更有吸引力。

毕竟Loki可不会真的去追求谁，任何情感的外露对于他来讲都是不可能的。

然而，接下来发生的事又一次提醒了Loki，什么叫做乌鸦嘴。

那是很平常的一天。Loki在头昏脑涨地度过了日夜颠倒的一周之后，终于完成了他冗长无比的语言文学论文。那绝对是一种折磨，以至于在点击提交的那一刻Loki瞬时有种松了一口气的感觉。他喝掉了最后一点咖啡，而后一头栽向了自己的床。

他习惯性地点开了Ins，毫不意外地看到了一堆新消息提醒。最顶上几条是老套地反驳他之前发表的黑粉言论的，之后有一条评论倒是让他有点意外，那条评论也在反驳Loki，但它的点在于如果Loki那么讨厌Thor发表的动态，又为什么只关注了他一人呢。

总算看到了一个有脑子的人。Loki不置可否地哼了一声，手指飞快地向下翻着，试图从这一堆消息中找到来自Thor的那个。

令他失望的是，Thor并没有理会他的评论。Loki点进他的主页，发现他最近甚至都没有更新几条动态。这有点奇怪，毕竟根据Loki平时的观察来讲，Thor基本是个刷屏狂魔。他刷屏最多的时候，Loki每隔一个小时就能看到一条他的新动态。

好吧。既然如此，他也只能少发几条黑粉评论了。希望Thor能再次翻他的牌，Loki微微坐直了身子，随手点进Thor时间最早的那条新动态，打开了大图。

然而，在图片彻底加载出来的那一瞬间，Loki却不想发表评论了。

他想直接冲到Thor面前弄死那个该死的蠢蛋。

苍天啊大地啊，有没有谁能告诉可怜的Loki Laufeyson先生，他到底是造了什么孽才能遇到Thor这样的神级蠢货。是的，他是在网上当了个黑粉，闲的无聊去了一次游泳馆，意外腿抽筋结果把前面的人拽溺水了。可他觉得自己罪不至此——

那是一张明显经历过后期制作的照片。整张照片晕染着温暖的金色滤镜，在上面，小太阳一样的Thor搂着一个黑色青年的肩膀，坐在烛光餐厅中笑的很是灿烂。Thor很贴心地帮他怀里的那个黑头发的青年打了码，那很好，说明这个金发大个子是个信守承诺的家伙，而且他把Loki的嘱咐听进去了。

可是这里有一个小问题。

作为一个一向光明磊落不打马赛克的Ins博主，Thor·谁知道他姓什么先生很不幸地把模糊滤镜当成了马赛克。

于是，根据‘小图清晰无码’原理，Loki Laufeyson先生和他迷人的发际线就这么暴露在了公众的视线之内。而那条动态下面的评论则表明，Thor多达百分之八十的粉丝——其中大多数是女性——都不约而同地觉得Thor和他是一对儿。

也许这就是报应吧。Loki自暴自弃地把头埋在枕头里，恨不得就这样闷死过去。这时他后知后觉地瞄了一眼手机短信箱，头痛地发现它已经被Amora的咆哮淹没了。

这事儿没完。Loki忿忿地抓起手机，咬牙切齿地翻到了那条T开头R结尾的联系人编辑了一条短信，恶狠狠地按下了发送键。

 

在校园另一头的工程学院内，刚刚灰头土脸地从实验室中走出来的Thor意外地发现，他的手机收到了一条新信息。

那是条怒气冲冲的短信，措辞粗暴，字里行间无处不表示着发件人愤怒暴躁的内心。Thor因为这个小小地瑟缩了一下，他压下心里不详的预感，重新认真读了一遍那行字。

只见上面分明写着：

**_挪着你的屁股滚到学校的café_ ** **_来。Loki Laufeyson_ ** **_留。_ **

 

 

 

04

“你说什么？！你让我当你的什么？”

在这个风和日丽的平静午后里，金发黑发两个青年面对面在café中坐着，四目相对，眼里的火花打的噼里啪啦。

Loki忿忿地搅着咖啡勺，恨不得把咖啡带勺子全泼到对面的那个正傻乎乎地冲着他笑的金发大个子身上。他实在是想不通Thor的脑袋里究竟在想什么——不会打马赛克还不Google一下结果闹出这么大一摊子事儿来也就罢了，可是谁能告诉可怜无辜的Loki Laufeyson先生，为什么当这个著名网红Thor Odinson得知了整件乌龙之后，他的第一反应居然是让Loki当他的假男友？！他头痛地抓过一块面包挡在了面前，仿佛这样就能与世隔绝，不用再面对那个金发的大麻烦。

然而从古至今我们都应该知道，掩耳盗铃是没有用的。所以Loki这种单方面的逃避行为并没有任何用处，那个大麻烦的声音还是不可避免地挤进了他的耳朵。遭到听觉强奸的Loki没有办法，只得把脸从面包后面挪出来，又一次打断了Thor的滔滔不绝。

“不行，”他捏着咖啡勺，义正言辞地拒绝了Thor的提议，“门都没有。你去发个声明能有多难？解释一下我们是纯洁的友谊——甚至都算不上友谊——关系，而不是什么男朋友。那群疯狂的女孩儿会相信你的。”

Thor下意识地用狗狗眼去盯他，奈何Loki左顾右盼躲在那块面包后面就是不看他。意识到这招不再起作用的金发大个子没办法，只好去抓Loki的胳膊以表达自己迫切的心情。

“然后她们就会意识到自己还有机会，我的宿舍就会继续堆满她们爱的小礼物。”他乞求地挪了挪位置，绕过那块面包好让Loki看到自己的眼睛，“只是假扮男友，不来真的。下个学期宿舍就要重新分配了，我之前申请的室友搬出去住了，我们可以申请成为室友。”

谁说要跟你当室友了？？Loki压下即将淹没自己的怒火，瞪了一眼那个正抓着自己胳膊的大个子，而后狠狠地将那块被他当成挡箭牌的面包吞了下去。不是说他有多讨厌Thor——实在是这个主意太馊了，说馊可能还不太准确，它都臭了。是的，也许这样一来Thor确实可以避免许多烂桃花，可他有想过Loki的感受吗？——要是那群狂热的姑娘们知道她们的梦中情人居然和一个男人搞在了一起，她们非把Loki的皮扒了不可。

他想了想，伸出手拿开了胳膊上的那只爪子，回忆着刚刚Thor的那一大段话，试图找出其中的漏洞。然而Thor作为一个工科生，逻辑确实无懈可击，Loki思索了半天也没找到这个说法有什么问题。不过说到宿舍分配……

噢。Loki想起来了。Thor的说辞对于他来讲确实难以拒绝——当然如果Loki想拒绝他的话也是可以拒绝的，但这里有一个小问题：

他忘记了申请宿舍。

Final Week真是个害人的东西。一向以精打细算著称的Loki Laufeyson先生终于在考试周以及期末论文的摧残之下，忘记了申请宿舍。而现在宿舍的申请已经快要结束了，他又看不上学校附近的出租屋。所以如果Loki还想继续留在学生宿舍的话，那他就必须得答应去和Thor组室友。

操蛋的生活啊。Loki在心里痛哭流涕。不过出于他不断挣扎的自尊心，他并没有表现出来这一点，而是十分矜持地脱口而出了一句话。

“我要去个洗手间，顺便考虑一下你的提议。”

……

哦。去个洗手间？这真是个好理由。

现在Loki想踹死他自己了。

 

也许世人们常说的洗手间友谊就是这么来的——当两个男人在相邻的两个池子里解过手之后，他们之间总会建立起一些微妙的革命感情。

一位来自东方不知名的作者称这种革命感情为，“互相扶持”。

现在Loki和Thor就面临着这种感情。不，应该说是Thor单方面的。因为Loki这会儿满脑子都是，为什么我去洗手间这个蠢蛋也跟过来了。

他瞄了Thor一眼，那个金发大个子倒是在很认真地解决他自己的问题。见Thor没往他这边看，再加上Loki也没觉得自己这种行为有什么不对，所以他就光明正大地看下去了。Thor本人和他照片上一样英俊，或许因为站在面前的是个活生生的人，他的魅力甚至比照片上更突出。Loki的目光在对方健硕的胸肌上黏了一会儿后便开始不自觉地往下滑，它滑过腰线，滑过小腹，最终停留在了那个正在得到充分使用的器官上。

老天啊。Loki Laufeyson先生得承认，那个玩意儿，真是太壮观了。

他咽了一口唾沫，飞快地转回了视线。结果Thor刚好忽的向他这边看过来，吓得Loki身子晃了晃差点没站稳。

好在这个金发大个子并没有想那么多，他看了Loki一会儿，而后露出了一个有些腼腆的笑容。“你考虑的怎么样了？”他问，同时身子不自觉地往Loki那边转，似乎是想去捕捉对方的目光，“我是说，我对你印象还挺好的，而且现在我确实缺个室友。所以我想如果可以的话——”

他没能说完，因为Loki突如其来的一声大叫打断了他的话。“说话归说话，你别往过转！”拥有洁癖的Loki盯着即将越界的那什么玩意儿，小心翼翼地往后退了一步。而Thor似乎也注意到了这个问题，他咳了一声又转了回去。

他们之间沉默了几秒钟。Loki仍在天人交战，终于，学生宿舍优渥的住宿条件打败了他的尊严，也许打败尊严的还有他对Thor的那么一点点性幻想。总之，Loki屈服了。他拉好裤子拉链，调整面部表情强迫自己做出一副‘我本来不想答应你但鉴于你请求我了而我欠你一个人情所以我才答应了’的样子，慢吞吞地吐出了两个字。

“可以。”他一边斟酌着自己的用词一边说，“不过假扮男友是有期限的，仅限一学期，一学期后我们就对外分手。”

他本来还想再加上其他条件的，哪知那个金发大个子见他答应了，兴奋得恨不得一蹦三尺高，竟然看起来想要径直转过身子想要给Loki一个拥抱。这个举动着实吓到了严重洁癖的Loki，眼看着Thor的飞流直下三千尺就要冲着他过来，惊得他也顾不得打小算盘了，唯一的念头就是快点躲开。

于是，原本宁静平和的洗手间中传出了一声男性的尖锐的怒斥。

“Thor Odinson！我都说了讲话就讲话，不要往过转！！”

 

05

和自己的性幻想同居是种什么感受？大多数人的想法都是那一定很刺激——夜夜笙歌，促膝长谈，什么都有可能。但对于Loki来说，和自己的性幻想同居唯一给他带来的感受就是。

他恨不得把这个人扔出去。

Loki翻了一个身，又翻了一个身。现在是周末的早上七点半，窗外的天还没有彻底亮起来，街上的路灯透过窗户映进来一两束橘色的光。在经历了昨晚的通宵未归之后，他的室友正躺在他对面睡得香甜，一切看起来都静谧而平和。

只是这里有一个小问题。

Loki是个睡觉很轻的人。而Thor的闹铃，已经响了一个小时了。

平心而论，Thor是个好室友。性格随和，生活习惯也称得上是可以接受。他们现在就住在距离学校的中心广场步行大概十分钟的学生宿舍楼中，由于是拐角的房间，所以不算太吵。纵使是挑剔如Loki，也对现在的生活条件还算满意。

然而Thor是个起不来床的人。他为了把自己从睡梦中拖起来，经常要设置六七个闹钟，每个闹钟还自带稍后提醒。但问题就出在纵然是这么多闹钟，也很难将一个睡死了的Thor给叫醒。于是，当每天早晨属于Thor的闹铃响起的时候，被叫醒的那个永远都是Loki。

在那个熟悉又可恨的闹铃不知道第多少遍响起来的时候，Loki终于忍无可忍地从枕头下面翻出了自己的手机。他的ins又被刷屏了，Thor昨晚大概是又发了几张图片。Loki滑动着屏幕浏览了一遍之后，一条评论成功地引起了他的注意。

‘你们注意到了吗？自从Thor的男朋友和他同居之后，眼睛下面多出来了好大一片黑眼圈呢。’

这条评论本身问题还不算大。可当Loki打开它的回复楼之后，他差点没气的把手机给扔出去。

有没有人可以来给他解释一下。关注Thor Odinson的这群人脑子里到底都在想什么？！什么叫纵欲过度？黑眼圈就可以意味着纵欲过度吗？？

而且，凭什么他们都觉得他Loki Laufeyson就一定是下面的那个。

大为光火的Loki忿忿地丢掉了手机，那个可怜的方形物体在挂篮里发出了哐的一声响。他蒙着被子生了一会儿闷气，终于决定跳下床去亲自叫醒那个睡得昏天黑地的金发大个子。

Thor睡得很沉。也许是因为室温有些高的缘故，他并没有把被子盖得很严实，而是露出了大半个胸膛在外面。Thor的胸肌可以说是Loki最喜欢的了，他最初注意到这位博主也是因为他的身材。见Thor没有醒，Loki很是贪婪地放任自己的眼睛在Thor健硕的肌肉上黏了一会儿，然后慢慢地伸手过去打算揭他的被子。

但半分钟后，Thor的被子依旧完整无缺地停留在他身上。而那个本打算揭掉它的Loki，则抬着自己的胳膊愣在原地不知所措。

Thor勃起了。

这本是个正常的生理现象，在所有男性的中都极为常见。但当你亲眼看见自己的性幻想勃起的时候，那个冲击力还是不小的。Loki像一条完全失去了记忆的鱼一样半张着嘴站在原地瞪着Thor被单下鼓起的部位看了足有半分钟，而后触电般地缩回手，飞快地跳回自己床边抓起手机给Amora发了条短信。

**_他怎么那么大？！_ **

Amora的回复很快就到了。据她所说，Loki在短信中的措辞就像一个‘被强暴未遂受了惊吓的小处男’。

 ** _废话，他可是雷神。_** 她回复。 ** _而你就该直接骑到他身上上了他。不过，说真的，到底是什么样的父母才会给自己的儿子起名叫‘_** ** _Thor_** ** _’啊。_**

Loki对着短信里的“雷神”二字翻了个白眼。 ** _那我还叫_** ** _Loki_** ** _呢。_** 他飞快地敲出一行回复。 ** _按你的说法，我应该是邪神，或者火神。_**

Amora这次几乎是秒回： ** _不。_** 这位正在修东方文学课的女性尖牙利嘴地回复道。 ** _你是金角大王。_**

Loki气得再一次把手机丢了出去。

他在原地踌躇了一会儿，还是决定去叫醒Thor。不是Loki不怕尴尬，实在是Thor的闹钟哀鸣得太可怜了。出于人道主义，Loki过去按灭了那个响个不停的的小东西，而后握住Thor健壮得有些夸张的肱二头肌晃了晃他。

“醒醒，”Loki有些不自在地对上那双迷迷瞪瞪睁开的蓝眼睛，在Thor反应过来之前收回了手，“你的闹钟响了好久了。”

Thor清醒得很快。他似乎对于自己起不来床的习性很有自知之明，因为这个金发大个子几乎是立即就坐了起来，被单随着他坐起的动作滑到了他的小腹前。

“它是不是吵到你了？”他不好意思地抓了抓自己的后脑勺，看起来有点愧疚，“我总是起不来床。”

但这会儿Loki早就顾不上去计较闹钟的事儿了，他的视线已经完全被Thor小腹前凸起的那个地方所吸引。正如Loki之前看到的那样，Thor的老二确实不小，并且这会儿它甚至比刚才又胀大了一些。此刻它正被埋在一层薄薄的被单下，深红色的根部露出来，直看得Loki口干舌燥。

这个视觉冲击有些强。Loki艰难地吞咽了一下，强迫自己将视线从那根东西上挪开，随便从脑子里抓过来了一个念头来弥补他现在的尴尬。

“你有没有兴趣去看漫威新出的那个《蜘蛛侠》？”他把手背在身后，指尖紧张地抓着自己的手腕，“没有兴趣也没关系，反正是超英片，也没什么营养。”

他补上后半句纯粹是因为害怕被Thor拒绝丢了面子，但事实证明那完全没有就必要。那个金发大个子一听可以看电影眼睛立即就亮了，他三步并两步地跳下了床，激动得看起来恨不得直接过去给Loki一个拥抱。

“你也喜欢漫威？！”他快活地揽住Loki的肩膀，手掌上传来的热度几乎让后者产生了一种被灼烧的错觉。Loki缩了缩肩膀，小心翼翼地将自己从Thor的禁锢中挪了出来，“没那么狂热，只是看过。”

但这已经足够让Thor笑起来了。他搭在Loki肩膀上的手掌向上挪了一些，有些亲昵地蹭了蹭Loki的后颈。

“那我们就去看电影吧，”Thor边说边从一边抓来一条浴巾松松垮垮地围在自己腰间，在Loki快要忍不住开始发抖前放开了他的后颈，“我还没在这附近看过电影呢。”

也许是为了快点看到电影，Thor当即就奔向了浴室。而当那个金发男人终于晃进浴室的时候，受惊的Loki Laufeyson先生发现，现在他不是这间房子里唯一一个有晨间小问题的人了。

 

06

“不，想都别想。我是不会跟你照相的。”

说这话的时候他们刚从电影院出来。Loki对这次的电影还算满意——电影依旧是漫威一贯的喜剧套路，不过比起普通的爆米花片，它又多了些其他的东西。于是电影口味挑剔得不得了的Loki Laufeyson先生难得地没有在电影中场睡过去，而是坚持到了最后一刻。

他都这么满意，Thor就更不用说了。这个金发大个子在看到蜘蛛侠从废墟下面钻出来的时候感动得热泪盈眶，他一边偷偷抹着眼泪（但其实Loki什么都看到了）一边激动地伸手去抓Loki的手（因为手心出汗被后者毫不留情地一把拍开），口中还嘀嘀咕咕地赞叹着：“多么坚强的孩子啊！”，就好像他看的不是超英电影，而是什么励志青春偶像剧。

Thor这股激动劲儿一直到电影结束都还没有耗尽。电影一散场，他就拉着Loki要去拍照。本来这也只是个小小的请求，他在平时提出来Loki也不至于不答应。只是这里有一个不容忽视的现实问题，那就是现在已经是下午两点多了，而Loki连早饭都还没有吃。

而且那还全都是Thor的错。没吃早饭饿的两眼发黑的Loki忿忿地瞪着那个一个劲儿地在他身边打转的大金毛，气的恨不得给他脖子上套个项圈让他别跳了。要不是因为他早上跟个小妞似的收拾了整整 **三个小时** 才出门，然后又在公交车上因为忘了摇铃[1]而 **两次做过了站** ，他们怎么可能把电影票定在十二点，还错过了吃早饭的机会。

“我不照，我要去吃饭。”Loki再一次甩开了Thor可怜兮兮伸过来的手，并强制自己不去看那双大狗狗似的蓝眼睛——他要是能答应陪Thor照相才奇怪了呢。Loki今早算是见识了这个金发大妞的磨叽程度，要是再由着他照个相，估计可怜又无辜的Loki得到三点才能吃上热饭。

俗话说得好，距离产生美。从前Loki在网上痴迷于这个金发网红的胸肌时可完全没想过他本人居然这么烦人。Thor依旧在锲而不舍地摇晃Loki，拉手被甩开，他就去攥Loki的衣角，直把那个本就容易皱成一团的衬衣角捏得像个脱了水的倭瓜。而最后见上述方法均不管用，这个大金毛居然恬不知耻地往Loki的耳根呼气，吓得怕痒的Loki立即捂住了自己的耳朵，不情不愿地选择了妥协。

“只能拍一张。”他一边被Thor拽着往那块两米高的蜘蛛侠牌子旁挪动，一边絮絮叨叨地叮嘱道，“拍完就走，不许拖延，不然明天你会发现自己床上多了一只蟑螂。”

好不容易得到了应允的Thor立即笑了起来，他先是拜托了一位路过的女士帮他们拍个合影，然后走到Loki旁边，手臂亲昵而牢固地把他别别扭扭的假男友整个固定在了怀里。

“我建议你最好不要那么做，”他笑嘻嘻地将脑袋抵在Loki肩膀上，手悄悄捏了捏Loki的后腰提醒他记得微笑，“你得知道我最怕的就是蟑螂，万一我一紧张，再把蟑螂扔到你被窝里，你看咱们两个谁遭殃。”

他这话彻底点燃了Loki的爆点。这个饥肠辘辘的小疯子当时就要跳起来打算跟Thor当街打一架。只不过因为Thor搂他搂得实在太紧，他挣扎半天不但连Thor的脚都没踩到，还因为蹭得双方都起了点反应而吓得不敢轻举妄动。

这让Loki气得要死，于是刚一等Thor把他们的照片po出去，他就立即掏出手机，恶狠狠地在那个金发大个子的Ins底下留了一条评论。

**_这衣着品味可真糟糕，知道的是你穿了件风衣，不知道的还以为你把一麻袋给套身上了。_ **

这评论总的来说没什么问题，是他一贯的风格。只是Loki盛怒之下忘记了一个细节，那就是今天早上当Thor在选出门穿哪件大衣的时候，问的是他的意见。

所以，当半个小时之后，沉浸在美食之中的Loki顺手打开了Ins时，他才真正懂得了什么叫做现世报。

那个一向对他的辱骂评论置之不理网红博主Thor——也就是正坐在他对面的这位——平生第二次回复了Loki，而不同于第一次的好言好语，这一次的Thor可谓是字字带刺，一大段回复总结起来差不多就是一句话。

**_你可以中伤我，但是你不能质疑我男朋友的品味。_ **

既不可怜又不无辜的Loki Laufeyson先生非常难得地没有立即扑上去跟对方唇交舌战，他只是瞪着手机上的那段回复，后知后觉地思考自己是不是真的把自己给一起骂了进去。

 

07

如果你要问Loki给和一个网红博主做朋友打几分，那么他一定会打一个九分。给的那九分是因为Thor作为一个网红来讲确实当之无愧，他会穿搭，长得也帅，人还很好，更别提他还是Loki私底下的暗恋加性幻想对象。而扣的那一分则在于，Thor会在大冬天拉着Loki出去陪他街拍。

隆冬二月，Loki将自己裹成了熊，揣着一杯冒着微弱热气的咖啡，哆哆嗦嗦地站在雪地中央。而他那个冒牌男友，大名鼎鼎的Thor Odinson，则兴高采烈地举着一只看起来像是傻瓜相机一样的东西对着硕大的花园像只无头苍蝇一般到处转。

“Loki！”在转了好几个圈之后，这个金发大个子终于选好了一处取景地。他兴奋地举起相机，冲着他远处缩成一团的假男友招了招手，“快来！这个场景很适合合影！”

Loki不情不愿地站了起来，慢慢吞吞地向着Thor的方向走过去。

今天Thor要拍的这组街拍是雪中漫步的主题，据说这是他粉丝突破十万的一次庆祝活动，主题由粉丝亲自确定。Thor当初一发那个帖子Loki就知道要坏事——想想吧，就凭他那群狂热的，满脑子都是粉红泡泡的女粉丝，这次的拍摄主题能好到哪儿去！果不其然，拍摄主题最终被他们订成了这个，而Thor Ins底下的那些他们俩的CP粉——鬼知道为什么会有这种东西——他们刷屏请求，让Thor在街拍的时候也把他的男朋友带上，两个人来一场浪漫的冬日出游。

“求你了Thor，”一个自称‘我永远爱Thorki’的粉丝给Thor留言，“我们都很想看你带Loki街拍，那场面一定会非常甜蜜的！”

甜蜜？甜蜜个屁！正牌黑粉Loki Laufeyson先生在看到这条评论的时候差点没气得背过气去。谁能好心地告诉他一下，现在这个世界到底怎么了？什么时候看别人秀恩爱被虐狗也成为了一种风尚？！

气得像一颗圆滚滚的河豚的Loki当即掏出手机，在每一条Thorki CP粉的留言下都回复了一句： **傻子才觉得那两个男人一起拍照很甜蜜。**

于是一如既往的，他又被这些疯狂的粉丝们围攻了。而比以往更加令人可气的是，这次Thor本尊居然也在评论区回复了他。

 **不好意思。** 那个出了名地护短的金发网红语气不善地写道。 **我跟我男朋友在一起拍照就是很甜蜜，而且这好像也不关你事。**

搬起石头砸了自己脚的Loki握着手机瞠目结舌地看了半天，然后在Thor试图冲进寝室征求Loki意见的时候将门扣在了他的脸上。

 

于是现在Loki的现世报来了。他的性幻想对象就坐在那层厚厚的雪地上面，双手搂着Loki的腰，脸贴得近近的仿佛要和Loki吻到一起。

“这个姿势还要摆多久？”他颤颤巍巍地抓着Thor的领子，借着Thor身上那点温热的体温给自己取暖，语气要有多烦躁就有多烦躁。

这可不能怪他刻薄，Loki想。他本就是个怕冷怕得要死的人，偏偏今天为了街拍他还不能穿他最保暖的那件羽绒服——因为Thor说那不好看。所以他就只能穿着这件第二厚的黑色羽绒服，哆哆嗦嗦地坐在那个金发大个子的腿上，在严寒和快要勃起的状态下反复抗争。Loki肖想Thor的肉体肖想得太久，以至于当他一和Thor有什么肢体接触就像是一只舔了猫薄荷的猫一般，根本控制不了自己的下半身。所以现在，当Thor的大腿在他屁股底下动来动去的时候，Loki真不知道自己还能不能忍住不要去和这个金发网红在雪地中就地来上一炮。

“Thor Odinson我警告你，”他脸颊彤红，双腿发麻，裤子还在不断地缩水，“你要是再不拍好，我立即就回图书馆去写我的论文去了。”

“马上就好，”大概是怕Loki真的撂挑子不干，被他威胁的猫薄荷先生立即举着自拍杆选定了一个角度，“你再把脸向我这边侧一下，对——然后笑。”

Loki笑得比哭还难看。

金发网红趁他牵起唇角的时候，快速地在他脸颊上印了一个吻。而后他按下快门，将这看起来十分甜蜜，实则无比狰狞的一幕记录在了照相机里。

“它看起来真的很甜蜜！”他举着相机对Loki说。而后者根本懒得理他——黑发男人从他腿上站起来，拍了拍屁股上根本不存在的土，十分没好气地翻了一个白眼。这让Thor不由地笑起来，他凑过去借着微弱的身高优势摸了摸Loki的头，而后被他的黑发室友一巴掌给扇到了一米开外。

 

那天Thor大概拉着Loki把他们的整个校园都给拍了个遍，所以等到他们返回宿舍的时候，Loki累得连走也走不动了。他像个大只的树袋熊一样有气无力地勾着Thor的肩膀，任由那个金发大个子半是拖半是抱地将他带回了宿舍。

而当Thor将那组街拍发出去之后，Loki的噩梦才真正来临了——他躺在床上，有气无力地看着手机上那些不断刷新出来的CP粉的疯狂留言（其中不免掺杂着一些R18的内容），耳边回荡着Thor咋咋呼呼的感叹。

“看啊Loki！”那个金发大个子就像是第一次往外po图片一般激动地大呼小叫，“我们的照片又收到了一个红心！”

 

08

“我觉得我们以后每天都应该一起吃早饭。”Thor端着一杯热腾腾的咖啡，一脸严肃地对着坐在他对面的Loki发表了这个意见。

他们今天会一同出来吃早餐其实是一个意外。他们这里下了暴雪，学校停了一天课。而坚持他们应该健康生活的Thor就将他可怜的室友从暖呼呼的被窝里拖了出来，强行将其拽到了楼下的餐厅里。

Loki被从被窝里挖出来的时候整个人都在犯起床气。他像个八爪鱼似的将自己扒在他印着小熊维尼的被子上，蜷着身子对Thor的早叫服务负隅顽抗。

“我不去！”他迷迷糊糊、胡搅蛮缠地抗议道，声音里还带着浓浓的鼻音，“只有傻子才会在没有课的大早上七点半爬起来吃早餐，而今天甚至还在下大雪！——不！别跟我说什么健康生活，我不想健康生活，我就想活到等我硬不起来的那一天然后去死！”

但Thor才不会由着他去折腾。他知道Loki的肠胃不太好，要是他错过了一顿早餐，起来八成会吐到脱虚——诸神在上，上一次Loki在宿舍里吐得昏天黑地的时候可把Thor吓坏了。这个金发大个子心惊肉跳地看着趴在马桶边上仿佛要晕过去的Loki，想都没想就直接叫了救护车。

后来那一次的闹剧以Loki吐到一半突然跳起来，并强行扣掉他叫救护车的电话告终。而他的理由是，他现在已经吐完了，而且他也付不起叫救护车的钱。

所以Thor这次根本没想放过他。他一手捞过Loki的腰强行将对方扛下了床，而后抓过Loki扔在凳子上的衣服帮他套到了身上。

“你得吃早餐，”他一边摸着Loki的后颈试图安抚他，一边义正言辞地对他讲，“我不知道你什么时候才会硬不起来，但我不想在某一天上完早课回来，发现我的室友被他的呕吐物呛死在了马桶边上。”

Thor形容的那个场景有点逼真。Loki想象了一下假如他真的死在了马桶旁边，别人为他写的讣告是由于被呕吐物呛到窒息英年早逝，不由地觉得脸上无光。他睁开眼，睡眼惺忪地给了Thor一个瞪视，然后站起来乖乖地接受了金发大个子递过来的外套。

于是现在，可怜的Loki Laufeyson先生就这样带着满心满身的起床气，以及严重睡眠不足的黑眼圈坐在了餐厅的落地窗旁，而他的那个虚假男友，金发小王子Thor Odinson则坐在他的对面，对着他大侃共同吃早餐的不知道多少条好处。

“你看，”金发网红举着一块涂好了黄油的面包递到Loki面前，头头是道地跟他分析，“首先我们的课基本上都在八点以后，这样一来，早上吃早餐的时间就完全可以对的上。其次，我们还是男朋友的关系，一起吃早餐也算是一种约会了……”

在他说出来更多邪门歪理之前Loki截断了他的话。“你等一下，男朋友？”他一把夺过那个黄油面包塞进了Thor的嘴里，堵住了那个金发大个子的喋喋不休，“你该不会是忘了，我好像只是你假扮的男朋友吧？”

金发网红的蓝眼睛眨了眨，他厚颜无耻地就着Loki的手把面包咬了一口。“当然没有，”他边嚼边说，“只不过这样看起来比较有仪式感嘛，作为一个单身汉，我已经有好几个月没跟人约会过了。”

这是什么狗屁抱怨？？好像主动提出跟他假扮男友来躲烂桃花的就是Thor本人吧？Loki目瞪口呆地看着那个金发大个子吃完了他手上的那块黄油面包，甚至连Loki手指头尖上的面包屑都舔了干净。而那个做出如此色情举动的家伙还对此毫无自知。他一脸无辜地冲Loki露出了一个有点傻气的笑容，又把热牛奶递到他的黑发室友嘴边。

“你都答应我做我一个学期的男朋友了…”他可怜兮兮地给Loki做工作，头上不存在的狗狗耳朵耷拉着，“再说了，就是吃个早餐，我不会对你做什么过分的事的。就当是附送我一个约会体验可以吗？”

Loki还能说什么？他什么都不能说了。他紧紧咬着嘴里的勺子，用牙齿上的疼痛来提醒自己他好像并不是在做梦——当你的性幻想向你提出约会的时候能做到这么冷静真的挺不容易的，虽然这是一个跟虚假男朋友的虚假约会，但Loki还是忍不住开始紧张地打哆嗦——他简直说不出话来，一方面是激动的，另一方面是气的。他不明白为什么这个金发网红可以提出这么荒唐的请求，也不清楚他这种行为到底是不是在泡自己。

Loki想了半天，最终摸出手机打开Ins去刷一刷Thor的脸冷静冷静。Thor最近又更了几条动态，他随便点开一条，图片加载出来，是一张灯光下的披萨饼的照片。

照片上并没有露出人脸，只有一整个披萨饼和两只叠在一起的手。而Loki用脚指头认都能认出来，那两只手是他们的。拍照的时候Loki正准备去拿披萨，结果半道被Thor截胡。那个金发大个子抓着他的手，拇指轻轻地蹭过他的指腹。

“你忘了？”Thor笑嘻嘻地提醒他，“我们还没拍照呢。”

Loki对着他翻了个白眼。“好吧，拍照狂魔，”他悻悻地将手停在半空中任由Thor抓着，“你能快点拍完让我吃饭吗？我快饿死了。”

相机发出‘咔嚓’一声。闪光灯亮了亮，Thor手心里的温度也传到了Loki的心里。

而现在，回想着这一切的Loki觉得自己整个人都有点不太好了。他脸红得仿佛一个熟透了的西红柿，这个绿眼睛的小心眼忿忿地点开金发网红的私聊窗口，噼里啪啦地敲过去了一行字。

**_God of mischief:_ ** **_你能不能不要再晒你的男朋友了，你男朋友不觉得烦吗？_ **

他敲完这行字就丢开了手机。几分钟后，坐在对面的Thor拿起手机发出了一条回复。

 ** _我看不出这跟你有任何关系。_** 这个金发大个子振振有词地写道。 ** _而且他不会烦我的，因为他爱我。_**

……

被声称‘爱他’的Loki无言地盯着手机屏幕上Thor发来的那个得意洋洋的表情，觉得上帝在创造这个金发大个子的时候，一定往他的属性中加了许多许多‘不要脸’的成分。

 

09

如果再让Loki做一次决定，他一定不跟Thor出来吃火锅。

二月十四号，法定情人节，西雅图十分难得地下了冬天里的第二场雪。在忍受了整整一个冬季的雨天之后，人们对于这场雪由衷地感到欣喜和雀跃。他们趁着情人节的机会，纷纷张灯结彩，用玫瑰花点缀自家的门框，整个城市都充满着恋爱的酸腐气息。

而就是在这么一个疯狂的节日里，Thor Odinson，这位永远意识不到自己有多出名的网红，不知是脑子里哪根弦不对劲了，说什么也要拉着Loki跟他一起出去吃火锅。

“那种热腾腾的火锅最适合在冬天吃了。”金发网红扯着Loki的袖子一脸期待地看着他，“我听一些中国的留学生说这家火锅做的很地道，而且我的粉丝们一定喜欢这种题材的生活照。”

Loki白了他一眼，心说你哪怕是拍一张你从健身房出来汗汵汵的自拍，你的粉丝们也会夸你的腹肌真性感。只是他还没来得及把这句明显属于黑粉God of Mischief的腹谤给说出来，就被Thor蹭着他后腰的那只手给打断了。

“来吧，”Thor乞求地捉住他的手心捏了捏它，“我真的很想跟你一起出去。”

于是，在暗恋对象的Puppy eyes的暴击之下，Loki很没骨气地选择了妥协。半个小时后，他跟着Thor站到了这家据说很正宗的火锅店门口。

店主是个五十多岁的亚洲人，挺着个啤酒肚，看起来白白胖胖的。见他们来了，那几乎快要秃顶的店主笑呵呵地迎上来，询问他们要不要参与店里最新的情人节主题打折活动。

“啥是情人节活动？”Thor问他，“比赛接吻时间谁持久吗？”

大概是想象了一下那个画面，店主没忍住就笑了出声。他边笑边跟Thor解释，所谓情人节活动，就是在排队等待的时候折星星。折的星星越多，折扣就越多。于是一向凑热闹不怕事大的Thor立即点头，他拉着Loki坐到了火锅店门口的矮沙发上，兴冲冲地塞给了他一板星星纸。

“我们来比赛叠星星吧，”Thor兴致勃勃地凑过脸，他的发梢轻轻蹭着Loki的脸颊，“叠得快的那个可以无条件要求叠得慢的那个做一个不过分的事。”

比赛叠星星？Loki在心里又翻了一个白眼。他实在是想象不来，为什么像Thor这样高大健壮的金发壮汉总会想出如此少女的点子。那个金发网红在把星星纸塞给他之后就立即动手叠了起来，仿佛笃定了Loki一定会答应他一样。

“你自己叠吧，我不叠。”Loki瞥着Thor脸上那喜气洋洋的笑容，忍不住泼他冷水，“我是个成年男人了，不需要做这种只有初中小姑娘才会做的事。”

没成想Thor压根没被他打击到。这个金发大个子叠得飞快，边叠还边有功夫抬头冲Loki眨眼睛。

“那你就等着输给我吧。”他笑嘻嘻道，“我的要求可已经想好了。”

Loki看着他那副信心满满的样子，气得简直牙痒痒。他倒不是因为怕Thor提什么过分的要求，毕竟Loki了解Thor，他的金发室友是个不折不扣的好人。别说过分的要求了，就算是一句过分的话Thor都不会跟他说——让他不爽的只不过是Thor说他会赢他；这可彻底激出了Loki的好胜心。他越想越不服气，干脆自己也拿着星星纸闷头叠了起来。

他们的斗争在二十分钟后店主终于来请他们入座时圆满结束，Thor以一颗星星的优势险胜Loki。而当服务生将他们赢来的那盘牛肉端上来时，那个金发大个子不声不响地蹭到了Loki身边。

“我来索要要求了。”他对着Loki的耳朵悄悄说。Loki抬眼看他，对方的体温便顺着他的耳垂传了过来。

“你要什么要求？”他听见自己问，与此同时他还听到了自己有力的心跳声。Thor实在凑得太近了，Loki想。这种近已经不完全是往常他们作为室友扯皮时的那种距离，这种近它是——

然后他就听到了Thor的回答。那个金发大个子握住他的手臂，呼吸暖呼呼地触碰着Loki的脸颊。

他说：“我要吻你了。”

他们吻在了一起。

这起初是个浅尝辄止的吻，不知是谁先撬开了对方的齿关，他们的舌头终于纠缠在了一起。Loki被压在卡座的软垫上，Thor的胸肌蹭着他的前胸。他几乎无法呼吸——Thor粗暴地搜刮着他的唇齿，掠夺他口中的每一分空气。Loki抬起手，几缕金发蹭进了他的掌心。

“我们该找个隐秘点的地方。”他气喘吁吁地对Thor说。而Thor明显也很同意这个说法，他拉着Loki的手，磕磕绊绊地将他扯进了洗手间里。

他们花了五分钟的时间接吻；期间Loki被压在洗手间的隔板上，Thor勃起的阴茎抵着他的大腿。而后，在他们两个全都因为激烈的拥吻而硬得发疼之后，Loki终于剥掉了Thor的裤子。

“你真大。”他抚摸着Thor内裤下的那一团硕大的凸起。那东西令他着迷——要知道在这么多年里，Loki没有一次不是想着它高潮的。他用手掌摩挲着它，直到它变得更加胀大了才停下来。

“你从什么时候开始想要我这么做的？”他睁着自己的绿眼睛去堵Thor的视线，而后心满意足地看到了对方有些发红的脸颊，“雪地里那次？看电影那次？还是厕所里那次？”

“都不是。”Thor捧着他的脸，指腹蹭过他的脸颊，“是游泳馆那次。通俗点来讲，人们一般管这叫一见钟情。”

Loki一把拉下了Thor的内裤。

“你这叫见色起意。”他捧着Thor的阴茎，轻轻地吮吸了一下那个深红色的龟头，“你居然从那么早开始就肖想我的肉体了——那你有没有想过我会把你的这个玩意儿整个吞下去？”

他真的开始吞那根粗大的老二了。阴茎的前液滴在他嘴上，把他整个嘴唇都搞得湿漉漉的。Thor怕戳弄得他不舒服，便赶紧托住他的头阻止了他太过贪心的动作。

“你慢点，别顶到喉咙。”他摸了摸Loki的头发，低声叮嘱他，“我和见色起意可不一样。见色起意是没感情的，但我对你有。”

Loki笑了。他捧着Thor的阴茎，努力地吞吐着它。Thor的手放在他的后颈上，手指轻轻拉扯着他的头发。Loki吮吸了一下阴茎的前端，深深地吸了口气，打算给Thor来一个深喉。

然后他的手机掉了出来。锁屏键磕在地上，屏幕亮了，Loki的Ins主页便映入了Thor眼帘。

Loki吓得差点没呛住。

他慌慌张张地想要开口解释，可是Thor的阴茎还含在他嘴里呢。这可急坏了Loki——他看着那个金发大个子脸上震惊扭曲的表情，一瞬间吞也不是、吐也不是。

“你是那个God of Mischief？”Loki听见Thor问；他的语调慢吞吞的，Loki听不出他到底有没有生气，“经常在我Ins底下留言的那个？”

Loki想说不是。可他说不出来（他还含着Thor的阴茎），也不能说（手机屏幕还亮着）。于是他闭了闭眼，心想算了豁出去了，然后一鼓作气地将口中的那根老二径直吞到了最深。

下一秒，Loki的惨叫响彻了整个洗手间。

“Thor——”他惨兮兮、泪汪汪地吐出Thor的阴茎，哀叫道，“我的嘴里长了一个口疮！”

FIN

 


End file.
